


So You're Trapped In The Closet With Your Enemy

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [18]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: "New Leads", But During That Episode, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Dwight, Oblivious Jim, Pam is the best, Season 6 episode 20, Some angst, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Basically what the title says. Dwight thinks Jim is pulling a prank on him when he can't open the closet door, but quickly realizes that it is not a Jim prank and that he is in fact stuck in the closet with his enemy.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 21
Kudos: 98





	1. Not Me This Time

**Author's Note:**

> There will be making out in the closet in the next chapter guys so don't worry!

"Oh wow Jim real creative prank. Give me the keys to the closet" Dwight said frowning at Jim with his hands on his hips. "What are you talking about Dwight?" Jim asked, looking away from the cleaning cart he had just been inspecting to find the leads that Michael had hidden in various spots around the office. 

"You locked the closet idiot, as a prank, so give me the keys to open the closet back up" Dwight said, speaking slowly as if he was speaking to a child. "Dwight, I didn't lock the closet. Help me look for the leads" Jim said annoyed. He was actually looking for the leads, whereas Dwight was yanking at the door how annoying could he be even with their jobs on the line? 

"You didn't lock the closet?" Dwight asked, his eyes wide. "No" Jim said with an exasperated expression. Jim quickly strode over to the door and calm twisted it to open the door, but it didn't budge. He tried harder, desperately twisting it, but nothing was working. "Oh my god" Jim said, pushing his hair back as he turned to look at Dwight.

"Dwight, this isn't a prank. I didn't lock the door" he promised Dwight. Dwight looked at him with wide eyes, "do you not have the keys?" he asked. Jim reached into his pocket to pull out the keys and excitedly turned to put them inside the lock, but the lock was from the outside, so the key were essentially useless from the inside.

"It locks from the outside" Jim said, his voice sounding borderline hysterical. "Oh god" Dwight kept repeating, yanking at his hair. "Okay Dwight, calm down it's fine. Let's pound on the door and yell someone will come and help us" Jim said, trying to not panic. "That's what she said" Dwight said automatically as he walked to where Jim was. Jim gave a small smile and chuckle before starting to call out for help. 

"Help we're locked in the closet" Dwight and Jim screamed, pounding at the door to alert hopefully someone. "Here let's try pushing it open" Dwight said, ramming his shoulder against the door to open it. He didn't have much of a running start, but he'd have to do what he had to do. "Ah" Dwight grunted, as his shoulder hit the door, but it didn't even budge. 

"Don't just stand there Halpert, help me" Dwight said exasperated. Jim halfheartedly pushed against the door with his body, but he knew it was fruitless. Jim had accepted his fate that they were trapped in this tiny utility closet.

"Dwight stop" Jim said, reaching his hand to place on Dwight's shoulder. "It's not opening, let's just sit and think okay?" Jim said. Dwight stopped and nodded, "fine. Do you have your phone?" he asked Jim. Jim shook his head, "no it's at my desk." "Dammit mine too" Dwight said, rolling down the wall and sitting onto the floor. 

Jim went over where Dwight was and sat next to him, shoulder to shoulder. "At least we can stretch our legs" Jim said, trying to fake a positive tone. Dwight snorted, "yeah I guess." Jim knocked their shoes together and tilted his neck back to stretch it. Dwight turned his head to see Jim stretching his neck.

Dwight noted the best extraction points on his neck and the best way he could kill Jim if it came to that. He also couldn't help himself but look at Jim's sternocleidomastoid muscle that was jutting out. He didn't know why he found this insanely attractive but he did.

"What?" Jim asked, self consciously when he noticed Dwight looking at him. "Nothing just thinking about the best ways to kill you if I need too" Dwight quickly said. Jim chuckled, "of course you are" he said, laying his hands down on his thighs. 

"Someone will probably notice we're missing" Jim said, looking over at Dwight. Dwight nodded, "or we'll be trapped in this closet forever and forced to cannibalism." Jim's eyes widened at Dwight's statement, "yeah or that could happen." "I wonder where else Michael hid the leads" Jim said chuckling. Dwight laughed, "probably taped them to under our desks" he said with a scowl. Jim laughed, "what are you laughing at idiot" Dwight said. "What you said was funny and probably true" Jim said. "Oh yeah it probably is" Dwight said, he had thought Jim was laughing at him, but apparently he wasn't. 

. . . . . . . . . .

"It's 5 o'clock. I don't think anyone's going to come and save us" Jim said sadly looking at his watch. Dwight looked down at his watch as well. He looked up and sighed, "guess we're stuck here tonight" Dwight said, getting up and putting his hand on Jim's knee to lift himself up. "Where are you going?" Jim asked, pulling at the end of Dwight's suit jacket. 

"Where do you think I'm going to go idiot? I'm looking for something to use as a blanket" Dwight said shuffling supplies around. "The cleaning crew will be here soon enough, we don't need blankets" Jim said. Dwight rolled his eyes but sat back down and took his suit jacket off and laid it on him. "Well I can't sleep without a blanket and it's kind of cold in here" Dwight bit back, after a couple minutes of silence. 

Jim sighed and looked with his eyes for anything that looked like it would help warm Dwight up. "Do you know how to start a fire with cleaning products?" Jim jokingly asked. "Of course I do" Dwight said, his face brightening up. "Dwight, no. You're not making a fire, I was kidding" Jim said, his eyes wide in fear. 

Dwight sighed and looked at Jim with the most sincere expression he could have, "please Jim." Jim stared at Dwight disbelievingly, "no Dwight." Dwight sighed and moved away from Jim, "fine" he muttered. 

Jim moved himself closer to Dwight. Dwight shifted more to keep space between them. Jim shifted closer. Dwight tried to shift closer, but the door caused him to stop. "Dammit Jim" he exclaimed, elbowing Jim. Jim elbowed back, but remained in his spot. The two calmed down and sat in a tense silence.

Dwight was the first to move again. He took his jacket and placed it over his shoulders and lay his head on the door. "Dwight, when they open it they're going to hit you" Jim said, pushing lightly on Dwight's shoulder. Dwight sighed and begrudgingly lifted his head up. He harshly pushed his hip and shoved it against Jim's to make him move. "Ow! Dwight" Jim said, quickly moving so that his hip wouldn't be bruised by the time they got out of here. "You're such a baby. It didn't even hurt that much" he said, but he much more gently moved next to Jim and lay his jacket over both of them. 

"You can lay down on my shoulder if you want" Jim quietly said, looking up at the ceiling. "No it's fine" Dwight said, but after 30 minutes of fretfully trying to find a comfortable position to rest his head in, he succumbed and tilted his head and laid it on Jim's shoulder. "Thanks" he mumbled, waking Jim from almost falling asleep. "No problem Dwight" Jim whispered back, a soft smile on his face as he looked down at Dwight's head. 

When he was positive that Dwight had fallen asleep or was close to sleep, Jim softly threaded his fingers through Dwight's hair. He always wondered what Dwight's hair would feel like. He knew the man probably never used product so he assumed it would be soft and he was right. After a long few hours of constantly pulling his hair in stress, Dwight's hair seemed to curl up. His hair was soft and smelt so distinctly like Dwight. Jim lay his cheek on top of Dwight's head and closed his eyes. His hand was still curled into Dwight's hair as he fell into a soft sleep. 

Jim was on the verge of fully falling asleep when the top of Dwight's head crashed into his jaw. "Dwight" Jim yelled, clutching his jaw in pain. "The cleaning crew is here" Dwight said pulling himself up and Jim too. Jim continued to hold his jaw, as the cleaning crew looked at the two men in horror. One of them moved past Dwight and Jim and grabbed the supplies they needed. 

Dwight walked out of the closet quickly and Jim followed suit, thanking the crew. "Is your jaw okay?" Dwight asked, a surprisingly concerned look on his face. "Yeah it's fine" Jim said, flexing his jaw and massaging it with his fingers. He was surprised to feel Dwight grab his jaw and begin to examine it. "It's not bruising, you should be okay" Dwight expertly said, tilting Jim's head as he looked at him. 

Jim nodded as best as he could with Dwight cupping his jaw. Dwight let out a cough and then removed his hand from Jim's face and put his hands in his pockets. "Let's go get out stuff" Dwight said, pointing to the entrance of the office. "Yeah" Jim replied, thanking Dwight for holding the door open for him.

The office was pitch black, besides the glow from the computer screens. Dwight flicked the lights on and the entire office was illuminated again. They quickly grabbed their stuff and exited the office. "Well night Dwight" Jim said, standing awkwardly in front of his door. "Goodnight" Dwight replied, before walking to his own car. Jim watched him enter his car and turn on the engine. He sighed and got into his car as well. 

. . . . . . . . . 

"Did it work? Pam asked excitedly in her pajamas. The camera crew shook their heads and said no. "Dammit, I thought locking them in the closet would work." Pam had a contemplative look on her face before brightening up again. "Do you guys think you can help me lock them in the closet again?" Pam excitedly asked. The camera crew told her yes.


	2. It All Worked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get trapped in the closet again. What a coincidence!

"Fancy seeing you here again" Jim said with a grin as he turned around and saw Dwight enter the closet. "Pam said you needed help getting cleaning supplies" Dwight said with an annoyed expression. "I don't, but I could use your company" Jim said with a grin. Dwight huffed, but remained inside the closet. 

"We're never going to get the smell of ranch dressing out of the carpet" Dwight said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, well that's why there's bleach" Jim said showing him the bleach. "Alright let's go" Jim said. 

The two stood in front of a shut door, that had definitely not been shut a minute ago. Jim and Dwight both looked at each other. Dwight scrambled to unlock the door, but just like last time it did not budge. 

"Oh my god" Jim said looking at Dwight with wide eyes. Dwight sighed, "I can't wait for the cleaning crew again." Jim nodded in agreement. "Well the office isn't as distracted with Michael's leads this time so they should notice we're gone and they need to get rid of the dressing on the carpet" Jim said, trying to remain positive. 

Dwight contemplated Jim's words and nodded, "yeah that's true." "Well no point standing" Jim said, setting the bleach down and himself onto the ground. Dwight joined him a minute later, sighing as he sat down. 

Jim threw his leg over Dwight's. "Stop it idiot" Dwight said, jerking his leg up. Jim didn't relent, he kept his leg on top of Dwight's. Dwight finally stopped fidgeting and let Jim lay his leg on top of his. 

Dwight periodically checked his watch and watched the minutes tick by. "It's been 30 minutes" Dwight said, throwing his head back. Jim sighed before turning his head to look at Dwight. "Do you want to play a game?" he asked. Dwight looked like he was going to say no, but being stuck in a closet limited his options. "Fine" he said. Jim smiled in surprise, "okay let's play never have I ever, okay?" Dwight nodded, not really sure what this game was, but hopefully it would pass the time.

"Okay so never have I ever ate something off the floor. Oh wait ground rules, so if you have done something you raise your hand and if you haven't done something then you don't raise your hand." Dwight nodded and snorted at the stupidity already of this game. "Okay so never have I ever ate something off the floor" both raised their hands. Jim grinned, "do you want to do one? We can take turns" Jim offered, "sure" Dwight said looking up at the ceiling as he thought what he should ask Jim.

"Never have I ever been kicked in the head by a horse" Dwight said. Jim couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "definitely not. Why'd the horse kick you in the head?" Jim asked, still laughing. "I accidentally dug my heel into it's back and it kicked me off and hit me" Dwight told him with a straight expression. "Okay then" Jim said, "my turn." "Okay easy one, never have I ever made out with someone in the closet" Jim said, raising his hand. Dwight kept both his hands down. "Dwight, seriously? You've never made out with someone in the closet?" Jim asked in disbelief. 

Dwight didn't seem as perplexed by this. "I never did. I grew up on the farm and then in college I actually did my work, instead of goofing off like you probably did." Jim would've defended himself, but he was so shocked that Dwight had never made out with someone in a closet. 

"Dwight, you have to experience that once" Jim said. "With who?" Dwight asked, an annoyed expression on his face. Jim was going to say Angela, but he knew that had ended badly. He couldn't believe he was going to say this but he did. "You could do it with me" Jim offered with a shrug of his shoulder. 

"What?" Dwight asked, a scandalous expression on his face. "It's not that big of a deal Dwight, just a kiss. Come on you have to experience this once" Jim said trying to convince the other man. "This isn't a prank right?" Dwight asked, with his brow raised. "Not a prank Dwight" Jim said, shifting his body to look at Dwight.

Dwight figured that a kiss with Jim would be dispassionate, boring, lackluster. He wasn't prepared for the gentle way that Jim cradled the back of his neck and tilted his head up, looking him in the eyes with a soft expression. 

Jim's lips were on his, a soft press that caused Dwight's eyes to flutter shut and reach up for the side of Jim's head. It was over to soon. Jim pulled back, leaving his hand still on the back of Dwight's neck. Dwight left his eyes shut, savoring the feel of Jim's warm hand on him.

Jim started to remove his hand from Dwight's neck. Dwight didn't know what made him reach up to hold Jim's hand in place, but he did. "Dwight?" Jim whispered, looking at Dwight in the eyes. Dwight didn't respond, instead he reached forward to kiss Jim, catching Jim off guard. Jim fell forward and reached to the wall behind Dwight to balance himself. Jim chuckled into the kiss as he kissed Dwight back and smiled. Dwight smiled back against the kiss as he ran his fingers through Jim's hair. 

Dwight pulled back for a gasp of air. He pressed his forehead against Jim's. "That was amazing" Jim said smiling, as he ran his thumb over Dwight's cheekbone. "Yeah it was pretty good" Dwight said, softly smiling up at Jim. 

. . . . . . . . . 

"I'm so happy it worked" Pam said to the camera. She had just found out her two friends had gotten together. And it was all because she had locked them in the closet!


End file.
